Wah Sing Ku
Wah Sing Ku 'is the fearful high-ranking Triad enforcer and the main antagonist of Lethal Weapon 4. History 'Early Life Nothing much is known about Wah Sing Ku except that he originated from China and is the younger brother of Michael Ku. He became associated with Uncle Benny later on in his life. 'Events of ''Lethal Weapon 4''' Wah Sing Ku is first seen when Uncle Benny is receiving permitted documents from the State Department representative. News of the Hong family having been impounded causes Ku to be concerned. Ku then tells Benny that he will found them. Ku and some henchmen follow the State Department representative and rams his vehicle onto a level crossing, causing the train to hit the car nonstop, killing him. During a meeting with Uncle Benny, he is dealing with the Hongs and makes a hostile threat on Benny: "In Hong Kong, you'd be dead.", when he is told not to worry. During this moment, Riggs, Murtaugh and Butters arrives to their restaraunt, where the trio are introduced to Wah Sing Ku. As they attempt to get information, Riggs notices Ku. Benny says that Ku does not speak English and Riggs taunts Ku, who decides to remain silent rather than reaction. The cops depart by breaking through Benny's two-way glass and pulling off the fire alarm. As they leave, Ku replies "In Hong Kong, you'd be dead" in English behind their back, proving that he does speak the language and also meaning that Uncle Benny lied about it. Later, Ku confronts the Chinese captain for his incompetence and betrayal of the impounded ship on the rooftops. The Chinese Captain attempts to escape but Ku overpowers him, despite the captain's effort in fighting in order to defend himself. Ku then strangles him to death. Learning that the Hongs are hidden in the Murtaugh residence, Ku and his henchman goes to the Murtaugh residences, where they take away the Hongs and has Lorna, Rianne, and Trish hostage until the duo arrives. After a Mexican standoff where Lianne and Trish try to run, Riggs, Murtaugh, and Lorna fends off Ku's men. Though most defeated, Ku easily beats them all before he has the entire group tied up as the henchmen burn down the house. However, the group escapes thanks to one Hong family member, Ping. At a military headquarters, Ku encounters the Chinese general and has acess to encounter the Four Fathers: a group of four high-ranking Triads, whom one is Ku's older brother Michael. He assures Michael that he will be free. Later, he has Mr. Hong, the eldest member of the Hongs, see his uncle since the uncle refused to any work until he sees his nephew. The uncle refuses to work again until the family are granted asylum. Ku, out of frustration and as an example, grabs Hong by the neck and breaks it as to signal that he will murder more of the Hong family if he doesn't continue working. Even though he finished the job, Ku still mercilessly murders him. Ku also kills Uncle Benny to revealing information to Riggs, Murtaugh, and Butters. During the deal of the exchange, Riggs and Murtaugh, alongside Butters and other policemen arrives to reveal that the money is fake. This causes the General to kill three of the four fathers, with the exception of Michael. The two are about to escape, only for confrontation from the private army members. Ku fights off the members, knocking two out with AKM and killing one by snapping his neck. Riggs uses a cranehold to ram Ku, who combinates martial techniques to beat Riggs. Murtaugh aims for Ku while he beats Riggs, but Ku dodges the speeding bullet, accidentally hitting Michael. He seeks for his brother in the pier to lay him down, watching him die sadly. Riggs and Murtaugh sees this incident and are talking about what he had done with Ku. Ku sees them and silently confronts the duo. They engange a fight with Ku. Ku struggles with this confrontation, having now getting blows to the face by both Riggs and Murtaugh. Ku nearly kills Riggs while choking him until Murtaugh impales him before Ku knocks him out. Riggs tackles him and the two end up underwater, where the two struggle and Ku tries to strangle him, but Riggs grabs hold of an AK-47 and fires it, riddling Ku in the chest and killing him. Riggs then swim back to the surface, leaving Ku's bloodied corpse underwater. Personality Wah Sing Ku is extremely brutal. ruthless and manipulative, able to murder with techniques and major brutality. He displays this by strangling both Uncle Benny and The Captain. Another example, he threatens to murder the rest of the Hong family and kills with no hesitation or remorse. His manipulation is shown when he feigns surrender for Riggs and Murtaugh, then procceeds to disassembles Riggs' Beretta 92FS with ease before beating them unconscious. He is a martial arts expert, able to tend down his enemy during hand-to-hand combat, as he easily does this to Riggs. Despite this, at the end of the film, Riggs and Murtaugh manages to perform several blows onto them, proving that Ku is barely easy in combat. Ku shows great care and heartful towards his older brother Michael. This is shown during the shootout, where Ku protects Michael such as defeating Private Agents who attacks him and cradling over his dead body after he was accidentally killed by Murtaugh. Ku is fluent with the English language but he rarely uses it. Despite this, he remarks "In Hong Kong, you'd be dead." on Riggs in English when he departs. Trivia *Wah Sing Ku is described as the hardest antagonist by fans, due to his vicious techniques in martial arts as he manages to incapitate Riggs and Murtaugh with ease. Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters in Lethal Weapon 4 Category:Characters Category:Deceased